Unrequited
by jazzy's wife
Summary: When you love someone who, you think will never love you back. Will you fight or let her slip through your fingers?
1. Prologue

I do not own Twilight or any characters in this story

Unrequited

Prologue

So beautiful dressed in white she walks down the aisle, but I couldn't say anything, she was his not mine. For years I have loved her but she has never returned the feelings what makes me the man for her…I'll never be enough for her…I'll forever be her best friend but never her best lover.

I watch in anguish as he held her hands and he stared lovingly into her eyes as she radiates with love for him…_for him…_but not for me …Never for me.

_Why?...why can she love him and not me….why does she look at him that way but never like that to me…why….? _Some of the many questions I ask myself every night before I close my eyes and dream…_dream…_that's all I could ever do…dream of her and how we and be to together…because all those years, I've loved her, I knew she would never feel the same, she would never love me the way I love her.

So here I am her best friend and her rehearsal wedding, having to walk her down the aisle tomorrow and give her away to the man I have come to hate more than anyone in the world…_Jacob Black._

_I Edward Cullen is in love with my love with my long time best friend Bella Swan and I know she will never feel the same…_

Review everyone tell me how I started out…my first story tell how it's going so far


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight…

Unrequited

Chapter 1 – Perfect

High school – 17 years old

EPOV

"Edward, hurry up!" Bella shouted for the twelfth time, "We're going to be late for school, and I want to be able to try out for cheerleading, Alice thinks I have a shot."

"I Know you'll make it bells," I whispered in her ears and I approached from behind.

She shivered a reaction that was common. She then turned around and I was officially lost for words. Bella never usually wore make up, she was a natural beauty ever since we were kids, and she got all the guys attention, especially from me

She had on light eye shadow, which made her perfect chocolate brown eyes sparkly and her lips never looked more kissable. Her beautiful, silky, brown hair was lightly curled and it fell gently down her shoulders. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her how I felt. I didn't realize I was staring at her until Bella began to speak.

"What are you staring at?" her voice was so angelic…I didn't realize I was staring

"Nothing." I said trying to drop the conversation, "Let's go you don't want to be late right?"

"Oh! I almost forgot, let's go Eddie boy!"

"Don't call me that" I complained but she didn't seem to care.

She ran to my previous Volvo and shut the door, I quickly followed suite and started the car and soon enough we were on our way to school. On our way I couldn't help but to steal glances at Bella. She was dressed in the hottest outfit I've ever seen her in. She was dressed in a tight v-neck tank top and daisy duke shorts, my eyes wondered down her legs, they looked so creamy, so soft. It took all my strength to not reach over and rub them. I soon felt that feeling I felt every time I stared at Bella too long, my heart began to pound rapidly, I felt extremely hot in this car and my hands were clenched on the staring wheel.

"Edward, are you ok?" Bella began to take notice of my situation. She soon tried to reach over, most likely to check my temperature, the last thing I wanted know was Bella touching me and me jumping on her.

_That would be it for our friendship._

I quickly shifted over, "Yeah, just nervous about football tryouts," I lied perfectly.

She didn't seem to believe me, then she said, "Oh Edward," I loved the way she said my name, I suddenly felt warmer, "you'll make the team you're an awesome player, and the coach would be dumb to not pick you," she then began to look sad, my heart broke at the sight of her face, "As for me, I don't know if I'll make it."

"Bella, you're the most perfect girl, I've ever met, your coach would be an ass to not put you on the squad," I spoke nothing but the truth.

"Really?" she smiled a breath taking smile at that moment and my breath caught.

"Uuh…um… of course, you're the most perfect girl, I've ever met," I stuttered like a love struck fool, which I was.

"You're the best friend a girl could ever have," my heart broke at those words; all I'll ever be to her was her friend… nothing more.

"Oh! We're here, and there's Alice, she'll love the outfit I'm wearing today." She said while quickly jumping out the car.

I guess she never recognize my heartbroken expression. I got out the car too and walked over to Alice and Jasper; Unlike me they have never felt unrequited love. They've been dating since middle school and are inseparable since. Alice, a 4' 9 pixie, with extremely black spiky hair filled with energy complemented Jasper, tall blonde with the most peaceful personality.

"Bella problems?" Jasper asked in his southern drawl.

Jasper knew about my extreme crush on Bella since middle school, ever since he caught me staring at her every second I got. Ever since he pointed it out, I've tried my hardest not to stare. And of course once Jasper knew Alice knew too.

**Flashback**

"_Dude, you have got to stop staring at Bella like that, people are going to think you're in love with her or something." Jasper whispered in Biology class_

_I quickly looked around to see if anybody else was looking at me, but they were to too caught up in what Mr. Parker was droning on about._

_I couldn't help but feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I lied horribly, "I'm not in love with Bella."_

_Jasper stared at me in shock, his mouth rapidly opening and closing as if he did not know what to say._

"_I knew and Alice knew it, you're always staring at her all dreamy," he whispered_

_I couldn't say anything. How long have the known? Am I that obvious?_

"_When are you going to tell her?" he asked urgently_

"_Never!" I all but shouted at him, "I don't want Bella to know I don't want to put our friendship at risk and maybe one day I'll tell her. Let's just drop this. Ok?"_

"_Ok, chill dude it's not like I was going to tell her or something, your secret is safe with me."_

_I breathe a sigh of relief and continued to listen to Mr. Parker till class was over._

**End of Flashback**

"It's nothing" I said trying to drop the conversation

Jasper took the hint and slung his arms over Alice who was still chattering away to Bella .

"Bella, I love the out fit, anyway lets head inside it's the first day of school, senior year, If there's anything you haven't done yet this year is the year." She said staring directly at me

And now I know this year I'm going to tell Bella how I fell

Well here is the first chapter…Please review and tell me what you think and a grateful thank you to my first reviewer :** Emmett0is0my0homeboy**

And I will keep writing…as long as I find the time.


	3. author's note

HEY I'M HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AS YOU CAN SEE AND I NEED TO FINISH THIS STORY.

PLEASE HELP ME

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FOR UPDATES AND YOU CAN SEND ME MESSAGES

Brittzz_gigglez

-Xoxo Brittney


End file.
